The Truth or Dare Game!
by Katz Monster
Summary: Pokemon characters get black mailed into a embarrassing and strange game show called "The Truth or Dare Game!" Requests being taken.


Hi guys, Here's something for you all to enjoy. We will be using requests for chapters 4 and over, but send them in now if you want!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon

_**The Truth and Dare Game**_

***Katz walks on stage with a microphone and Pokeball, wearing a deep purple noodle strap dress that went down to her knees***

Katz: Hello readers, this is the first in a long line of chapters of the Truth or Dare Game!

Every chapter will have a co-host. And with every on coming chapter there will be a new character to challenge.

Tonight's co-host is... Iggy!

***Iggy comes in wearing a tuxedo with blue pants***

Iggy: Hello fans! I am a new co-host and Katz' brother.

Katz: That's right folks. The starting characters are, Drum Roll Please.

***Iggy brings in bread roll and chicken drumsticks, and beings tapping* **

Katz: *** **Sigh** *** Where did our budget go?

Iggy: Ummm... ***Points to pants***

Katz: Great... Anyway, our first contestants are: ***Each Walks on stage as their name is called***

Ash!

Misty!

May!

Drew!

Dawn!

Paul!

Ash: Hey Guys, great to be here... I hope.

Misty: I'm Starting to wonder if this was a good idea...

May: ***Walks in with a mouth full of cupcake*** Great catering Guys!

Drew: ***Throws rose to crowd*** Obviously, I was invited. ***Flicks fringe***

Dawn: Hi everyone!

Paul: ***Groans*** Can we get this over with?

Katz: Okay, let the games begin! ***Throw Pokeball*** Come out, Bulbasaur!

Bulbasaur, Spin ze Wheel!

***Bulbasaur uses vine whip to spin ze****wheel with all of the contestants pictures on it***

Iggy: And the first contestant is... Misty!

Misty: Aww... damn.

Iggy: Is it going to be truth or dare?

Misty: Ahhh... Dare.

Iggy/Katz: ***Grins evilly***

Misty: That's creepy, I'll do truth.

Katz/Iggy: ***Grins****even more evilly***

Iggy: No backsies now! ***Starts tapping fingers***

Katz: The truth is ***Pulls paper out of bowl***

Have you ever lied to someone here? Who? And what was it?

Everyone (except Misty): Ooooooo...

Misty: I lied to Ash about not wanting to go Cerulean City because it less romantic. I didn't want to go because of my sisters.

Katz: Well, that was fun... Sorta. Next Contestant!

***Bulbasaur spins the wheel***

Katz: May! Truth or Dare?

May: I choose... DARERE!

Drew: ***Flicks Fringe*** Of course.

Iggy: We dare you to... Drop a open cheese toastie on a carpet, face down and eat it.

May: Sure, if it means I get to eat a cheese toastie that is.

Katz: ***Clicks fingers and cheese toastie magically appears in her hand. She passes it to May***

Guy #1: How did she do that?!

Paul: Idiot, she has author powers.

Katz: On with the Dare!

***May sadly dropped the toast face down on the carpet. May picks it up with lint, twine, hairballs, and cockroach carapaces (Shells) embedded in the cheese. May brings toast to her mouth and wolfs it down, while everyone else closes their eyes***

Katz: Oh my Mew! Let's try not to vomit by Spinning ze Wheel!

***Bulbasaur blindly spins the wheel***

Katz: Ash! T or D?

Ash: After that performance, T please.

Iggy: The question is...

Katz: What is the most embarrassing thing you have ever done?

Misty: HAHAHAHAHAHA! I think I know where this is going.

Iggy: ***Humming Trolololol***

Katz: come on, spill ze proverbial beans.

Ash: ***Blushes Razz Berry red*** Wearing a... pink dress and ***Hard swallow*** a blonde wig to get a gym battle.

EVERYONE: BWAHAHAHA HAHA!

***Whispering between May and Katz***

May:Where's the bathroom?

Katz: Down the hall on the first left.

Iggy: Can I say spin the wheel?

Katz: No!

Iggy: Awww... well too bad! Spin the wheel! ***under breath*** I've always wanted to say that.

***Bulbasaur spins the wheel***

Dawn: I choose... dare!

Drew: Are you sure? Its not exactly a good idea.

Dawn: No need to worry guys!

Ash / Paul: That's when I worry the most.

Katz: Sorry what was that Paul?

Paul: Nothing ***hides blush***

Katz / Iggy: Ikari Shipping!

Audience: Awww...

Paul: Shut up!

Audience Guy #1: Burn!

Paul: You too!

Iggy: Awkward... anyway, on with the dare!

Katz: ***Flips dares in bowl LIKE A BOSS!***

Iggy:Wear a Primeape suit and walk around in the mall, pounding chest and saying **BANANA!**

Dawn: Oh...****

(viewer discretion advised, replace the asterisks with any four-letter curse of your choice)

Katz:***Clicks fingers and we appear in the mall with Dawn in suit***

Here we are!

Iggy: I can't wait to see this!

Dawn:***Weakly pounds chest*** Banana...

Katz: OK do it properly and you will get a kiss from Paul.

Paul / Dawn:***Blushes*** I didn't agree to that!

Katz: Okay, how about a once in a life time opportunity to... visit my exclusive Poffin house.

Dawn: Okay!***Pounds chest ferociously*** BANANA!

Katz: Much better! May has been in there for a while, I'll go and check on her,

***Clicks fingers, everyone is back in the studio***

(**WARNING!** If squeamish go away and have some tea and a cookie)

***In the girls bathroom***

Katz: Holy Rayquaza, the spew is everywhere!

It's like she is using hyperbeam, and it's pretty much the same colour too!

It smells foul!

Someone call the ambulance!

***Back on the stage***

Iggy: May uses hyperbeam?!

Ash/Misty: SHUT UP, IGGY!

Paul: For once I agree.

Drew: Yeah, that's really gross.

Dawn: And Mago Berries, yes the perfect Poffin!

Katz: ***Returns with yellow clothes, dripping with puke and leaving a small puddle on the ground***

Iggy: Ambulance Called!

Katz: ***Clicks fingers and ambulance arrives instantly*** She's this way! ***leads paramedics to the bathroom, wearing clean clothes***

Iggy: Those clothes won't be clean for long!

***May is carried out a stretcher towards the ambulance. Katz walks out behind her wearing ****Clean****clothes***

We'll be back next time. Bulbasaur, you do the plead for reviews.

Drew: ***Hands rose to Katz*** Give this to her.

Iggy: ***Does matrix to avoid spew beams***

***Katz goes with ambulance as it drives away***

Iggy: I guess I'm the host then?

Everyone: ***Nod***

***Bulbasaur spins the wheel***

Iggy: Okay, Drew your turn.

Drew: Hmmph... fine, truth.

Iggy: Well, isn't that a surprise.

Okay the truth is... If you had to go out with someone who would it be?

Drew: Do I have to do this?

Iggy: The whole point of truth or dare is to do/answer it!

***Thinks to self*** If I'm the host, do I get author powers? Nah, better not test it.

So, Drew your answer please...

Drew: ***Blushes*** ***Mutters*** May...

Iggy: What did you say? The entire world couldn't hear you.

Drew: You're really mean you know that?

Iggy: Yes, so are you. Answer.

Drew: Fine, ***Blushes redder then before*** May.

Iggy: Contest Shipping!

Audience: Ooooooo!

Drew: Shut up!

Ash: Yeah, we didn't see that coming.

Misty: How would you know?

Ash: I'm sorry, but in case you didn't notice the writers forgot that I wasn't dense, and thought I was stupid, so they changed my script!

Audience guy #1: Burn!

Iggy: Moving on. Paul, your turn!

Paul: Oh ****!

(again viewer's peace of mind)

Iggy: Truth or dare?

Paul: **** it! Dare.

(Viewer discretion, this is getting old)

Iggy: Your dare is... Oooo this is a good one!

In a School exam, stand up and yell: Don't be specist, see it from a potato's point of view!

_**EN-THU-SI-AS-TIC-LY!**_

Paul: ****!

(You know the drill)

Iggy: Time to see if I have Author Powers! ***Clicks fingers and everyone is at an exam table*** Cool.

Okay... Wait for Paul...

Paul: ***Fist punches the air, while standing up*** Don't be Specist! See it from a potato's point of view!

Misty: Wow... say good bye to the OOC border, because it is not coming back.

Dawn: I can't believe he said it like that! I am a complete Paul fan-girl. ***Waterfall tears***

Teacher: Sit down, Paul!

Iggy: She's not meant to know we're here! ***Clicks fingers***

Phew, that could have ended better.

Okay, that's all for this week folks!... For now, see us next week. Hopefully May won't have 128 deadly diseases, and Kyurem knows what else.

Bulbasaur: Bulba bulba bulbasaur bulba saur saur basaur bulbasaur asaur bulba bulba saur.

(Translation: Please leave nice reviews and read next times Truth or Dare! Don't be shy we take requests. Iggy says that if we get twenty positive reviews throughout the story, Iggy will use assist with other stories!)

So there you have it. Please review! It fuels my imagination!


End file.
